jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison
Overview The Prison is a very large location in Jailbreak, in which the prisoners have to escape from. The compound itself is half surrounded by a barbed-wire fence, and the rest is surrounded by a large brick wall. The Sewers, the latest escape route, is located between the Visitors Building and Police Station 1, which extends into an underground corridor. The back half of the prison has a standard wall with climbable towers (some towers containing buttons that can be used to operate the lights), however, you need a keycard, a Helicopter, a UFO or a BlackHawk to get into these towers. Jumping on top of the barbed-wire fences will hurt players from any team. There are several trees scattered in and around the complex. There is an American flag in the middle of the yard, too. Locations Main Building The Main Building is the largest building of the Prison, with two floors, several rooms, and plenty of floor space. The first floor contains a large cafeteria and the server's Most Wanted board. Also on the first floor is a large room for prisoners to relax in. The first floor contains a flight of stairs stairs to the lower floor that houses the prisoner cells and a small armory for the police (or a prisoner if they so happen to obtain a keycard). There are three doors on the main building - one large, always open pair of double doors on the front, a keycard-locked door in the Kitchen, and another keycard-locked one at the back of the hallway next to the Most Wanted board.. Parking Lot The front of the prison complex contains a very large parking lot. There are three vehicles that spawn at the parking lot - the SWAT Van, that costs ROBUX, Camaro, and the SUV. Criminals can easily escape from the parking lot if it is left unguarded, as there are several vehicles the criminals can steal and a hole in the fence that criminals can crawl under to escape. At the entrance of the parking lot is a gate house which contains two buttons which can be used to operate the gates and allow vehicles in or out of the complex. Also in the parking lot sits a single ramp, which can be used for escaping with the addition of Rocket Fuel. Cafeteria The cafeteria is a location located in the main building. There are 8 tables which you can sit in. There are two doors that require a keycard to access, the door to the storage room and the kitchen. Vending machines are located on the sides but are inaccessible and don‘t operate. Kitchen The kitchen is a small room that protrudes out of the side of the cafeteria and contains two keycard-locked doors, one inside the cafeteria and one on the front of the Kitchen itself. Criminals can head to the kitchen and climb into the air vent accessible by using the cupboards, to boost yourself into an air vent which will lead you to the top of the main building. To escape, all you need to do is cross over a small wire to jump onto the wall. This method of escape is easily the most uncommon one to see being used, and is usually only used when cops are being harsh. Telephone Room The telephone room is located in the main building near the entrance. It does not require a keycard. Inside are supposedly telephones and books. You can't actually use the telephones or the books because they are merely just for decoration. Prisoners spawn here sometimes, and you can sit in the chairs. Police Station 1 Police Station 1 is a well-known location at the Prison. Inside of Police Station 1, there are many Weapons and Items for police officers (or prisoners/criminals with keycards) to obtain. On the roof of the police station, there is a button that opens the gates beside the police station and there is also a helipad where the Helicopter spawns. There is an American flag directly in front of the police station. Security Office This is a minor location at the back of the cell hallway (opposite to the stairs). It holds only a Shotgun and a Pistol, and serves as a spawn point for cops during the night hours. Visitors Building The Visitors Building is where civilians would come to see their imprisoned friends and family however, players cannot be civilians making the building almost entirely useless. It is prohibited for inmates to enter the structure without a keycard. Since the building is rarely guarded by police officers, it can quite easily be an escape route if a prisoner obtains a keycard. The interior of the building is fairly simple, featuring some chairs, a table, a desk and some vending machines. Yard The Yard contains a large variety of objects, although most of them are props only. However, the Trampoline,Treadmill and Football are all somewhat interactable. You can sit on the benches, too. Sewers The Sewers are the new escape way introduced in the Sewer Escape Update. The sewer entrance is located between the Visitors Building and Police Station 1. It has 3 exits. The first exit is in the Prison parking lot, the second is outside the prison near the west perimeter wall and the third one is across from the Camaro spawn next to the tunnel. Bewarned! Entering the Sewer allows prisoners to be arrested! Storage Room The storage room is a minor location that is located inside the main building near the cafeteria. To enter, it requires a keycard to enter. When inside, there are boxes on each side. However, these boxes serve no purpose except to decorate the room. There is another door beyond that also requires a keycard and it leads behind the Main Building. Accessing Prison Locations Most locations inside the Prison requires a Keycard for a prisoner to enter or if a Police Officer lets them in. The exception being your Cell, the Cafateria, the Yard, the Telephone Room. But this doesn't stop you from escaping! Escaping the Prison The main objective of prisoners is to escape the prison and then go and rob stores ( and prevent arrest too!). These are a few ways to do it: * Punching at the breaker box attached to Police Station 1(fittingly with a "Please don't punch me!" sign next to it), entering through the gate once the gate opens, lifting up a piece of barbed-wire fence, and dashing across the parking lot to freedom. Punching the breaker box will allow you to be arrested, so be cautious while planning your escape. Since you have to run across the parking lot in order to be free, in large servers with plenty of police you are likely be spotted. * Exploding the wall at the corner of the facility where the barbed-wire fences meet with the brick wall. There is a large white "X" at the spot you need to stand in.This will take some time and it is fairly easy to get caught standing next to the wall. The sound of the wall exploding is very loud, and may cause police to chase after you if they know that someone has run out of the hole * If you get a keycard, a very little-known escape route is through the vents in the kitchen. You can crawl out onto the roof of the prison building, jump onto the wall, and escape undetected. Though this does require a someone to have a keycard to get into the back room of the kitchen, police never expect a prisoner to leave through this exit. However, this escape is somewhat dangerous, because once you stand inside the air vent, you may glitch into an empty room below the air vent, leaving no option but to reset your character. *You can pickpocket a police officer and potentially obtain that officer's keycard. Using the keycard, you can walk directly through the visitors building almost completely unnoticed - albeit there will probably already be a police officer who knows you picked their pockets chasing you down. *Occasionally, a criminal who has successfully stolen a helicopter may land their helicopter somewhere around the facility (typically in the large, flat space of the Yard) and attempt to shuttle people out of the facility by boarding the people onto his or her helicopter. This is a very uncommon and dangerous mode of escape, as it is entirely based upon players' actions and everyone aboard the helicopter can potentially be arrested if the pilot does not fly away in time. *If you stand on the edge of the trampoline and bounce, you can potentially fly onto the roof of the prison building. You can then jump onto a wall and get out of the prison that way. This is rare, however, as it can only be caused by a glitched trampoline bounce. * On very rare occasions, if the player somehow accidentally falls under the map via glitching, they may "escape" the prison and be put on the Criminal team. *The sewer was added in the Sewer Escape Update. (Entering the sewers makes you able to be arrested). It's recommended to check your minimap before entering the Sewer to avoid being arrested by the cops. It is located between Police Station 1 and the Visitor Building. Trivia *The Visitor Building, Police Station 1, and the Main Building are the colors of the teams in Jailbreak, prisoner (orange), criminal (red), and police (blue). *There is an easter egg in the Yard, a soccer ball. *There is a way to get cars inside of the Prison via a ramp and a ramp inside of the parking lot to get back out. Another way is to park your car in front of the gate which is located between the visitors building and the police station. Have a friend open it by pressing the red button on the roof of the Police Station. *In some servers that have just began some of the doors and fences in the prison which would normally be open are closed (e.g. the yard gates). *When Jailbreak was first released, the grass wasn't actually terrain (except for the yard). This was changed in the Ramp Update. *You used to be guilty when between the Visitor Building and Police Station 1. This was changed in the Sewer Escape Update. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Prison Locations Category:Locations